Un amor imposible
by IchigoLoveKisshu
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando el corazón expresa su deseo? ¿Qué hacer cuando se lo prohíben? El intento de silenciar un anhelo solo logra incrementarlo. Ichigo Momomya, sufre de la decisión de sus padres al comprometerla con el príncipe de Japón. Ella encontrara el verdadero amor en un ser diferente a ella, que en lo único que se parecen, es en la velocidad de sus corazones al estar cerca.
1. La noticia

Un amor imposible

Ichigo lloraba desconsoladamente con la cabeza escondida entre las manos.

Esto no era un berrinche de adolecente. Ahora SI, que su vida, tan corta y prometedora, había terminado.

Para entender hay que rebobinar hasta la hace unas horas cuando, una alegre pelirroja bajo de su cuarto para saludar a sus padres.

-Buen día papá, buen día mamá. – no por nada sus padres se enorgullecían de su educación. Sin nadie en la sala que la juzgara, ella les era totalmente respetuosa.

Su familia vivía en un pueblo llamado Tokyo, que se encontraba en el país de Japón. Su familia pertenecía a la clase media, o quizá un poco más abajo.

Eso a la pequeña de mirada chocolate no parecía afectarle en nada. Ella era feliz, con sus padres, con sus amigas de la tierra… y sus amigas extraterrestres.

Hacia no más de un siglo, en la tierra se presentaron unos seres pálidos, con garras, orejas puntiagudas y miradas hipnotizantes, que se presentaron que el nombre de Cyniclones.

Semanas de estar hablando con el rey de esos tiempos sobre sus orígenes y el porque estaban aquí, se resolvió que los alienígenas, tomaran parte en nuestro mundo, al menos en su nación, ya que su numero era muy reducido.

Su origen, al parecer, era de un planeta muy distante, que al volverse inhabitable debieron estar una década bajo tierra sufriendo condiciones terribles para todo ser vivo. Y al ya verse reducidos a tan pocos decidieron buscar un planeta apto para que ellos pudieran habitarlo, si hiciera falta, en compañía de otra especie.

Su pueblo los había aceptado, algunos con dudas, otros con prejuicios, pero la mayoría con una sonrisa.

Pero nada es eterno, y con el tiempo los Cyniclones aprendieron como se diferencian las clases sociales: Alta, Media, Baja.

La mayoría no pudo hacer mucho por poner en un buen lugar a sus familias, las que lograron llegar a la clase "alta" fue con esfuerzo, y sangre derramada en silencio.

Pero la mayoría habían quedado en la calle, a lo largo de los años casi todo estaban acumulados en la clase más baja y algunos en la media.

-Ichigo, - la madre de la joven intento sonreír, pero el efecto fue de depresión –necesitamos hablar.

-¿He hecho algo malo? – pregunto con una inocencia genuina y un miedo perturbador.

-No mi nena claro que no, pero es algo en lo que tu… nos ayudaras. – dijo el padre, intentando calmar a su hija.

Los ojos chocolates de Ichigo brillaron ante la noticia, ¡podría ayudar a sus padres!

.¿Que debo hacer? – la sonrisa de su rostro era sincera, más su madre no pudo aguantar y rompió en llanto sobre el hombro de su marido

Ella no entendía nada. Apenas escuchaba unos susurros de aquellas personas que tanto amaba, sufrir. ¿Por algo que ella hiso? ¿Era ella una molestia un esa casa? Si así lo fuera ella comenzaría vivir en las calles solo para que sus padres tuvieran el pan de cada día.

Muchas posibilidades pasaron por su mente una peor que la otra, pero jamás pensó lo que, una ves recuperada saldría de la fina boca de su madre.

-Ichigo… hemos aceptado una propuesta… - el corazón se le helo, la sangre paro de circular, sus cejas se levantaron y agrandaron la vista de esos ojos en los que la pupila se había dilatado hasta casi no dejar ver su verdadero color. Aceptar una propuesta en su país era… dar la mano de su hija o hijo. Ella, con 15 años iba a casarse, sin amor, por obligación pero ¿Con quién? – La propuesta fue del príncipe Aoyama.

Su corazón reacciono después de casi un minuto y comenzó a latir con fuerza, lastimándola. El príncipe… el tan odiado príncipe Mesaya Aoyama. Lo debió haber sabido. Sus padres no la habrían entregado a cualquiera sin su consentimiento.

-¿Cuánto? – pregunto con la voz cargada de rencor, odio, y muchas otras emociones que envenenaban su cuerpo y le deban energías.

-Eso no es lo impo…

-¡¿Cuánto?! – grito con los ojos chispeantes.

Su padre se relamió los labios con actitud incomoda y digo:

-Ya no pagaremos impuestos y viviremos en la zona de alta (es una zona para los de mayor "categoría", con casas más grandes, mejores patios, etc) nos cambiaran de trabajo asistente de la casa real.

Ichigo no soportaba más el encierro de esas cuatro paredes, y , como si de un gato habláramos, se levanto de la silla en la que sufría, abrió la ventana y salto con una exquisitez digna de un felino. Su casa, a pesar de ser solo de dos pisos tenía gran altura aun en la planta baja.

Corría, pero no sabia exactamente a donde la llevaban sus piernas, o quizá si, pero en el momento solo podía ver en su mente a los tres rostro culpables de su sufrimiento: Sus padres, y el maldito de l príncipe.

Llego a la casa de su mejor amigo, que estaba como de costumbre, colgado de un árbol con su pequeña prima, Puddin.

-¡Ryou! – su grito se quebró, y aquel rubio pudo apreciar la tristeza que en ella guardaba.

- Puddin, espérame un momento.

-Claro, Ryou, na no da! – contesto la pequeña rubia, ajena a los problemas que los labios de la pelirroja iban a relatar.

Cuando los tres estuvieron sentados en la sala de estar de una de las casa de la zona alta, ichigo comenzó su llanto silencioso, y Ryou, le pasé el brazo por los hombros, conteniéndola, como siempre, desde que eran niños.

Hasta la pequeña niña, cuya mirada podía compararse con un atardecer, se mostro preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo na no da?

Ichigo sonrió ante la preocupación de su pequeña amiga. Fue una sonrisa imperceptible pero sus dos oyentes pudieron verla.

- Mis padres… ellos… me com… - las palabras no salían de su boca, todavía ella lo estaba procesando asique, ¿Como explicárselo a alguien más?

-¿Con quien? – la dureza de la vos del joven de ojos azules hiso que Ichigo levantara la mirada. Él podía entenderla a la perfección.

-Con el baka del príncipe.

Un par de ojos azul profundos y otro par amarillos se agrandaron hasta el punto de parecer platos.

-¿Con el Príncipe Mesaya? ¿Con ese pomposo ridículo que pone antes su interés que el de su pueblo? – la voz del joven se hiso escuchar en su casa, y llego a los odios de un joven-adulto de unos veintitrés años, de cabello largo y castaño, amable comprensivo, y a veces callado hasta el punto de parecer una estatua. Que llego sin aviso asustando un poco a los adolecentes y niña presentes.

-Creo que no es forma de hablar de tu futuro gobernador Ryou Shirogane. – cuando el buen Keiichiro Akasaka llamaba a alguien por su nombre siempre era algo serio. –no importa lo cruel que sea la situación, siempre hay que mantener el respeto. Y tú lo sabes más que nadie Ryou.

Todos, salvo la menor presente, recordaron el doloroso día en que el rubio fue azotado por decisión del tan nombrado príncipe, por no haber echo una reverencia al verlo pasar. Un, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco latigazos propinados de un verdugo que acompaña a todos lados a aquel ser que, según tenían entendido, seria el futuro esposo de la pelirroja.

Ya no había nada para hacer… su futuro estaba sellado por la mano de sus padres, ella creía que la querían, que la respetaban, la habían comprometido con el ser que ella más despreciaba de todo Tokyo.

Ryou intento animarla.

-Oye, tranquila, los primero 15 días no estas obligada a nada, y el no puede interferir en tu vida, así lo dice la tradición. Y puedes tomar tu decisión cinco de antes del compromiso si al menos 5 personas lo apoyan.

-¡¿Qué?! - ella nunca había escuchado esa parte de la tradición. - ¿Cómo sabes eso Ryou?

El nombrado se sonrojo furiosamente para luego agachar la cabeza.

-O no… no me digas… que tú y Mint… - los ojos chocolate ahora se veía felices y picaros. Por un momento había vuelta a ser la misma.

-Bueno, si. Y ya tentemos todo arreglado… será en quince días.

-¿¡QUE?! – El grito de Ichigo se escucho hasta varias cuadras

-Si y… una cosa más

Una sonrisa de gato se apareció por el rostro infantil de la pelirroja.

-Tu serás la madrina.


	2. Mi salvador

**ILK: Espero que les guste! Esta muuuuuy largo, ojala no se aburran! **

**Tokyo mew mew no me pertenece… aunque lo desee no es asi. **

Horas más tarde, Ichigo, y la pequeña de 11 años Puddin estaban en la casa de Mint, la prometida del Ryou y mejor amiga de la pelirroja.

La más chica del grupo fue con la condición de no decirle anda a su padre, sobre que había ido a una despedida de soltera.

La más triste del grupo fue con amenazas de los rubios.

No se sentía muy cómoda con tanta gente a su alrededor; todos estaban tan felices… y ella no. Ella seguía igual que antes, aunque tuviera una sonrisa falsa, bastante convincente, si uno no la conociera de toda la vida, no podría reconocer que estaba fingiendo.

Pero ¿Quién la conocía allí? Solo Puddin, Mint y Zakuro que era la tía de la peli azul)

-¡Ichigo! – grito una vos chillona pero cargada de alegría.

-¡Felicidades Mint na no da!

-Gracias Puddin, y Ichigo… Ryou, ya me lo dijo, lo lamento mucho – la joven sonrió débilmente. – Pero… si se logra hacer algo… tengo alguien para presentarte – le dijo la peli azul guiñándole un ojo al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba atravesando a todos lo invitados de la fiesta.

-¿Qué que?

-Ya me escuchaste, encontré ah alguien que quizá te caiga bien.

-Sabes que esta prohibido.

-Bueno, si existe la posibilidad de que no te comprometas con… - respiro ondo- el príncipe Auyama, el seria una buena opción. A demás, ya escuchaste a Ryou, puedes hacer lo que quieras durante 15 dias.

Ichigo sabia que era solo un juego. Mint vivía presentándole amigos de ella, pero solo era porque la joven pelirroja no era muy sociable.

-Por favor Min… no estoy de humor…

La peli azul la miro a los ojos, luego dio lugar en su cara de nena pequeña a una sonrisa todavía más picara que la otra.

-Mira hagamos un trato ¿Si?

Ichigo, extrañada por ver que estaba accediendo a dejarla tranquila, sintió una gran curiosidad, y como todos sabemos, la curiosidad mato al gato.

-¿De que se trata? – pregunto con desconfianza.

-Yo dejare de presentarte gente…

-¡Si! – grita la joven con mirada de chocolate.

-Espera, espera… dios, ¡nunca escuchas todo lo que te dicen! -se quejo entre risas Mint.- No lo hare más si hoy conoces a por lo menos UNA persona, por tu cuenta.

Ichigo trago. Ahora entendía. Mint sabia que ella ni en sueños hablaría con gente desconocida. Pero, el orgullo de una mujer es muy grande. Y en la gente cabeza dura, todavía más. Asique aceptó.

-Este bien, te veré dentro de unas dos horas, si entonces no conociste a nadie, pues… volvemos a la rutina.

Ella solo asintió, queriendo acabar con esa conversación.

Pasando la media hora, Ichigo seguía sin decidirse con quien hablar, y termino yéndose al balcón de la planta más alta. Le encantaba ese lugar, o más bien la vista, porque la verdad, aunque hubiera una guerra sanguinaria, vista desde el balcón seria algo hermoso, según ella.

Cuando llego se apoyó en la pequeña baranda que limitaba el balcón. El cielo estaba cubierto por nubes, que no cubrían en su totalidad aquel techo estrellado. La ciudad abajo, también tenia su encanto, las luces las calles adoquinadas, las parejas caminando abrazadas…

De repente fijo su vista en un punto en especial, en una de las calles, al lado de un farol…

"_esperen… ¿ese no es..? ¿El príncipe Masaya Aoyama? _pensó la joven.

En efecto, el futuro gobernador estaba tomado del brazo con una chica de aspecto tímida, cabello verde claro y lentes. De repente, el se da vuelta para que queden de frente, acerca su rostro al de ella, más, más…

Por inclinarse a ver, Ichigo tenia medio cuerpo fuera del balcón, y, con el efecto de la gravedad, cayo de este emitiendo un sonido agudo, que nadie normal podría haber escuchado.

En ves de pasar por su mente los momentos más memorables de su vida, pasaban sus últimas horas con las palabras sus padres.

Decidió que no valía la pena, ni gritar, intentar caer de pie, ni pedir ayuda estando ya en el piso, nada.

Cerró los ojos esperando el choque de su delgado cuerpo contra el suelo. Siguió esperando el golpe siempre con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sintió como unos delgados brazos la rodeaban, y elevaban para arriba.

No entendía. ¿Qué pasaba? La estaban salvando, ¿ella quería que la salvaran? La verdad es que ni ella misma lo sabe ahora.

Sintió su cabeza inclinarse en el pecho de aquella persona de fuerza extraordinaria .Sintió como el cuerpo de su salvador se apoyaba ligeramente en el piso, para darse impulso y volver a saltar, ahora, a mayor altura que antes.

Su piel estaba fría, casi helada, al igual que la de ella. Su cabeza empezó a dolerle, se sentía mareada. Los ojos se fueron para arriba, y la pequeña Ichigo se desmallo

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró acostada en una banca, con lágrimas surcando su rostro. Estaba perdida, no estaba segura de donde estaba y cada segundo se confundía más. La habían salvado… o sea que alguien la había visto "tirarse de la ventana"… se sonrojo violentamente con esa idea. ¿Qué haría si alguien le decía a Mint lo que había hecho? ¿Y a sus padres? La ultima pregunta le causo un escalofrió desde la nuca hasta el final de su espalda

-¿Siempre saltas desde un tercer piso? – una voz masculina la sobresalto, ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta de que alguien estaba a su lado?.

La voz de su salvador tenía un toque de divertido pero era claro que quería entender el motivo de sus acciones.

Al darse vuelta se encontró, a nada más ni nada menos que un joven cyniclon, de quizá su edad o un poco más grande, delgado, pero de apariencia fuerte, pálido en exceso, con un cabello color verde bosque, y una mirada ambarina juguetona, y una media sonrisa burlona. ¿Cómo puede ser tan despistada como para no darse cuenta que hay un ser de esa belleza levitando a su derecha?

Volviendo a pensar en su pregunta… ¿Cómo responderla? No lo conocía. Ni él a ella. No tenía ni la más pálida idea de su nombre

-Disculpa… - no había nada para disculparse, pero lo hiso igual, creyendo que así se zafaría de una charla incomoda con su salvador de hermosos ojos.

No lo quería admitir. Pero la ponían demasiado nerviosa.

-¿Por qué pides disculpas? - pregunto él, extrañado por las palabras que habían salido de esa fina y tentadora boca.

-Por… bueno… yo.. – su tartamudeo no pudo más que divertirlo, decidió cortar con la pobre humillación que le estaba dando a la chica, no intencionalmente, por supuesto.

-Déjalo así, no hay problema, y no debes pedir disculpas por todo.

Ichigo lo miro. La cara de su acompañante había abandonad la burla para transformarla en amabilidad.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto el peli verde, algo divertido de ver como la joven a su lado lo examinaba con la mirada perdida.

-¿ha? Em si claro, soy Ichigo Momomya, ¿Y tú? -contesto muy nerviosa la pelirroja.

Él volvió a sonreír, de manera arrogante.

-Me llamo Kisshu, Kisshu Ikisatashi – dijo guiñándole un ojo, a lo que la chica se sonrojo furiosamente. El solo rio.- ¿y porque caíste? No me digas que eres una suicida – siguió bromeando él, divertido con la nerviosa chica.

Pero el nerviosismo solo duraron esos segundos, y de repente Ichigo comenzó a llorar, no como solía hacerlo claro; ahora lo hacia de manera silenciosa, ella iba a entregarse a alguien que no la amaba. Si entre ellos no había amor. ¿Por que la obligaban a comprometerse?

Al ver como finas lagrimas caían por las mejillas de su acompañante, el joven Cyniclon fue quien empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿te lastimaste? – Ichigo escucho al ya presentado Kisshu, y al levantar la vista, el abrió los ojos, ahora inundados de preocupación y remordimiento - ¿yo te hice daño?

Ichigo sonrió ante la muestra de preocupación del joven, y se apresuro a calmarlo.

-Tranquilo, tu no me hiciste nada, fueron mis padres…– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué de repente tanta confianza con este chico? Ichigo se maldecía mentalmente por ser tan estúpida.

Kisshu endureció la mirada unos segundos.

-¿tus padres…. ¿Qué? ¿Tus padres te hicieron algo? ¿Te lastimaron? Debes ir al castillo y denunciarlo

Ichigo entendió el error de sus palabras.

-No, no escucha: mis padres no me hicieron ningún daño físico es solo que…- respiro hondo y miro a su oyente para comprobar si él deverdad necesitaba escucharla. Su mirada estaba clavada en ella. Expectante.- mis padres me comprometieron con el… imbécil de … de… - no pudo terminar la frase, pues todavía no quería aceptarlo.

-Nadie puede ser tan malo… vamos dime – pudo una cara de perrito e ichigo e derritió por dentro. Realmente era guapo. Gracias al cielo con una vida como la que ella llevaba una aprende a disimular lo mejor que se puede.

-El príncipe Aoyama.

La mirada ambarina de Kisshu se lleno de enfado. Ella no podía saberlo, pero se conocían con el príncipe.

¿Cómo imaginar que un Cyniclon de clase baja conozca el príncipe de Tokyo?

La pura verdad era esa. Se conocían, ya que ese tonto con corona le había quitado lo único que tenia además de sus hermanos. Lettuce, su mejor amigo.

Los cabos se unieron en la mente del peli verde. Si el ahora estaba con Lettuce ¿Por qué demonios se había prometido con esta chica?

-No puede ser.

-¿Qué? ¿Por que dices eso? – ella no entendía por que de repente su nuevo conocido se mostraba tan enfadado. O habían pasado tanto tiempo como para que sean amigos…

-Ese idiota no puede haber hecho eso Ichigo, el esta con… una amiga.

Ichigo se sintió sorprendida al sentir unos grandes celos a esa persona desconocida, pero se sintió más sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta de algo que la unía con el joven de cabellos verdes.

-Tu amiga… - Kisshu se volteo a verla – ¿es más o menos alta, con cabello largo y lentes?

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿La conoces?

-No… pero solo digamos que me cai por estar observando desde lejos a la parejita feliz.

Kisshu estaba sorprendido. Si la situación hubiera sido al revés, el hubiera ido y habría descuartizado a su competencia. Pero entendía, que entre el arreglo que existía entre la linda chica que tenia a unos centímetros y el bobo del príncipe no había nada. Pero eso dejaba más dudas para resolver. Más incógnitas para averiguar.

-¿Dónde dices que los viste?

Ichigo lo miro con el seño fruncido, algo confundida.

-En la calle 14 cerca de un farol… ¿Por qué?

Una sonrisa diabólica y seductora apareció en el rostro de Kisshu que con una mirada llena de brillo le dijo:

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a… " ver de lejos a los enamorados?

**Kisshu: *Despertandose* aggh ¿ya terminaste de escribir? Me quede dormido a la mitad**

**ILK: ¿Qué? :( **

**Kisshu: fue demasiado largo…**

**ILK: BAKA!**

**Ichigo: ¬¬ dejen reviews!**


End file.
